kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
DOG Awards
The DOG (Deservement of Greatness) Awards are a set of awards celebrating virtues and accomplishments in seven different categories: Bravery & Justice, Information & Teaching, Innovation & Intuition, Kindness, Leadership & Diplomacy and Creative Accomplishments. The Awards have existed since 1859 and have been considered universally respected and prestigious awards given to people and organisations throughout the KC from all 'corners' and areas since 1963. The Awards were originally started in Planet God by Barneby Dog, awarding members of the family, but expanded to awarding great people across Planet God, and eventually, across the KC. It has historically received funding from billionaires and trillionaires, but since 1963 has seen funding from multiple KC governments. Notable winners in all categories include activist Eloqun Sname, Rick West, Red Nose Day, Sandy Summers, Fuji Sanex, and so on. History Foundation The Awards were set up in Planet God by Barneby Dog (1802-1918, Mt). The Dog family were originally of Tricosian descent, and moved to Planet God in 1723 (Mt). The awards were set up in 1859 (Mt) by Barneby to award members of their vast extended family, from both Planet God and Tricos. They would traditionally be held at the Dog mansion in Bearstove, Planet God, among family members, typically with an audience of 50-150 people. The awards were in 'Kindness' and 'Innovation & Intuition', as well as less serious categories that have since been dispensed of. The first two remain today. Expansion to Planet God In 1888 (Mt), the award branched out to great people across the planet (Planet God) at the request of numerous family members, and principally at the behest of family leader Bruce Forthwith Dog. He proposed using the tradition to invite great individuals to their mansion and commemorate them with the awards. Forthwith Dog was Chair of the DOG committee, alongside his academic friends, one of whom worked as a member of the Council of Academics in Ficko, Matthew Bruno (Or just Bruno). The Committee would choose those who were worthy of receiving a prize in any of the given three categories, which included the formerly mentioned two, as well as a prize for 'Leadership & Diplomacy', for which they awarded Biackaarian monarch King Doniesevan II. The awards, the travel of the laureates and so on, were all funded by the Dog family exclusively. Laureates included Mistery Branyard and Dendry Roberts. In 1905, the first award to a non-Planet Godian, Richard Whynil, for 'Leadership & Diplomacy', after Whynil had made a donation of sq450million to the 'DOG's body foundation', which had registered as a charity organisation and begun accepting donations, and had also gained universal notoriety. Over the next few decades, the DOG's Body Foundation received numerous donations between sq10million to sq1.1billion (a donation by scholar and investor Dorris Nandy). Many of the donors went on to win awards, or have a major say over the winner of the award, leading it to be used as a bargaining chip or leverage by donors. In 1921, the DOG's body foundation began receiving funding directly from Planet God's intervention during the Jonah God presidency. Shortly afterwards, large donations were received from planetary governments, as the foundation slowly became totally independent. Notable Winners See also: List of DOG Award Winners